The present invention relates to an automotive anti-lock braking system and, more particularly, to an integrated electronic drive for use with the automotive anti-lock braking system.
A conventional anti-lock braking system integrates an electronic control assembly with the braking system""s motor connector and main hydraulic control connector. The conventional main hydraulic control connector includes a solenoid coil assembly press-fit onto valve stems of a hydromechanical block. This assembly is, in turn, interconnected to a main circuit board via a lead frame. The motor connector is also connected to the main circuit board.
The main connector may be interconnected to the main circuit board through a bore in the hydromechanical block in order that the circuit board not be heated by the solenoid coil assembly of the main connector. An electronic control assembly that facilitates assembly while meeting all of the requirements of a conventional anti-lock braking system would beneficially reduce assembly time and efficiency for the anti-lock braking system.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly includes electronic circuitry for the anti-lock braking system, a plurality of solenoid coil devices for the anti-lock braking system, and a serial drive component. The serial drive component electrically interconnects the electronic circuitry and the plurality of solenoid coil devices. The serial drive component takes input from a first number of interconnection points of the plurality of solenoid coil devices and provides output to a second number of interconnection points of the electronic circuitry. The first number is greater than the second number.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly includes electronic circuitry for the anti-lock braking system, a plurality of solenoid coil devices for the anti-lock braking system, and a component. The component exchanges a plurality of signals between a plurality of first connections to the plurality of solenoid coil devices and a single second connection to the electronic circuitry.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly includes circuit means for the anti-lock braking system, a plurality of coil means for the anti-lock braking system, and a means for electrically interconnecting the circuit means and the plurality of coil means. The interconnecting means takes input from a first number of interconnection points of the circuit means and provides output to a second number of interconnection points of the plurality of coil means. The first number is less than the second number.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, a method is used to electrically control an anti-lock braking system. The method includes the following steps: providing electronic circuitry for the anti-lock braking system and a plurality of solenoid coil devices for the anti-lock braking system; and exchanging a plurality of signals between a plurality of first connections to the plurality of solenoid coil devices and a single second connection to the electronic circuitry.